1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recycled biosolids, biomasses and the like, and particularly to a method of making an acid-absorbing biosolid composition for removing acidic gasses from gas streams produced by the chemical treatment of sewage sludge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of useful biosolids and biomasses from sewage sludge is known. In one such prior method, dewatered sewage sludge is dried to form a granulated organic fertilizer, which is then pyrolized to form a porous end product. Although this and similar fertilizers may also be used for a wide range of applications, they suffer from manufacturing methods that require them to maintain a basic pH throughout their manufacture and usage. This requires that the manufacturing method be relatively complex and inefficient in terms of both cost and manufacturing time. Given that it is desirable to recycle sewage sludge in order to decrease overall energy expenditures, and also to decrease chemical treatments of the sludge, which may have a negative environmental impact, a process that does not require such careful maintenance of a basic pH throughout would be desirable. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a substance that removes hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide, and other sulfur-containing gases from the gases produced during the chemical treatment of sewage sludge to reduce air pollution that might otherwise contribute to acid rain.
Thus, a method of making an acid-absorbing biosolid composition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.